2012-09-11 A Surprise Visit
The repairs on the penthouse are almost completed but it remains unlived in despite the fact that the drywall's been put into place and the flooring and other such details have been taken care of, the last bits of what need to be done still too much of a reminder of what had happened while she was away. Sure, Selina had been by several times to watch the workers as they did their thing but it hurt, a pain that she eventually could no longer ignore, enough to keep her away for over a week. Necessity eventually reared its head, making it of the utmost importance for her to be here tonight. The keys jingle as she lets herself in, briefcase in hand, her expression grim. After a few weeks living in the Gotham underground as his alter-ego Matches Malone, Bruce Wayne returns to the world of the living. Which means Batman is back as well. Which means patrols have started again. But there is still some strains of sunlight left, and as much as Bruce is ready to get back to his moonlighting job, he also has a few bits of business in his day life as well. The fact he finds any time to sleep at all is a minor miracle. Currently he rides up the elevator, craddling a vintage bottle of champaigne and whistles a sweet melody to himself. It's odd the things that put Bruce into a good mood. Awaiting night to fall so he can don the Dark Knight's garb again is up there, but seeing Selina is also a positive. So he's happy. Or at least as happy as he can be. As the elevator dings, opening onto the penthouse, he comes to the door leading to the elite housing and rings the doorbell, straightening his tie with his free hand and now whistling 'I'm Still Standing'. The doorbell startles Selina who wheels around quickly, her expression wary. At first she considers not answering but curiosity wins over prudence and the door is opened. "Bruce..." A quick look is given over his shoulder to make sure it's just him before she steps to the side, the billionaire invited in with a smile as well as a flourished wave of a hand. "I did not expect to see you..." Here. "How did you know I would be at here?" The bottle is noticed and causes her a frown, there being nothing from which they can drink out of. There's a lot of shopping to be do, after all, and quite a lot to replace, that including the glasses she got rid of in a fit of needing to start over. "To what to I owe this visit to?" There's that charming Bruce Wayne grin. Practiced after years of Gotham socialite events. "Selina," he offers before leaning, kissing each cheek before straightening up. "A little birdy told me that you might be back in town and your old place was nearly completed with reconstruction." Read: Selina's re-appearance in Gotham set off some old alarm bells he had set, and then it was a simple examination of her contractors schedule(hidden behind a fairly rudimentary business-level firewall) to figure out when the appropriate time to drop by would be. He holds up the champagne for her examination. 1928 Krug, typically sold at around 21 grand a bottle. At auction. "And I thought what better way to celebrate an old abode being refurbished than a little house rewarming gift." The affection is well-received as is the bottle which gets taken from him once the label is given a proper looking over. She's impressed as she always is with Bruce's taste, the vintage one she has never had the pleasure of experiencing but has heard about. "I would offer you a drink but sadly I am lacking for crystalware at the moment and such a lovely gift should not be consumed out of the bottle." Bruce is looked at for a moment longer before she leans in close, giving him a hug. "I don't know if you know this but he came by after it happened. I think he was trying to apologize." She's talking about Jason, of course. Bruce laughs a bit and shakes his head. "Yes, feel free to save that for a special occasion. I'm sure you'll think of something appropriate." And hopefully not just the next big score. Bruce is more or less ready for the hug when he sees it coming, giving Selina a slight squeeze as she slinks into his arms. His bright, practiced smile fades at the mention of a visitor. "Did he now?" he says, trying to keep his tone up but clearly sounding concerned. "And any new threats?" "No, I think we're past that," comes an answer partially muffled against Bruce's chest. "He did try to give me money for the construction but I didn't want it. Told him to divide it up among several charities and drop it off but he..." Selina steps away, letting Bruce have his space while she goes to the other room where the safe is, continuing to talk as she does. "He got angry, told me he isn't a delivery boy. It seems that he is very prideful." Much like his adopted father can be. Bruce lets go of Selina as she starts to pull away, his face now set in a full-on scowl as he considers all of that. "He hurt...another friend recently too. I tried to see if I could find something to help him, to find some peace." He glances towards the safe and then towards Selina. "He...can be like that. I still thinks he has something he's trying to prove to me." Though exactly what that is, Bruce is never quite certain. Selina looks at Bruce and raises a brow, leaning around the near-finished doorframe when he speaks. "I am sorry. I do hope your friend is alright." Whatever it was she was going to do is forgotten for now, leaving her standing there. "I think he believes he can do a better job? I don't know. I haven't braved looking for him to ask." The last time she mentioned Batman to the Red Hood she about had her jaw broken; that kind of injury tends to make one leery of repeating mistakes like that. "Whatever it is, he's angry and I get the feeling that he won't be happy until he beats you in clensing this city of its crime." "I'll talk to him," Bruce says as he crosses his arm over his barrelled chest, quickly adding, "Soon. He acted out recklessly, foolishly. I believe he's attempting to get my attention make me strike out against him." And judging from the tone in Bruce's voice, Jason is getting very close. "And what about you? Are you feeling...safe?" He pauses before cracking into that smile again. "At least, as safe as you can feel in Gotham?" Sel is very well aware of what Red Hood is trying to do. That alone is enough to chill her but when Bruce's tone is noticed it chills her further, causing a tickle of ice-cold fingers to run up along her spine. "Don't, Bruce" she implores before ducking into the room fully, whatever it is she's doing hidden. "I don't trust him and I..." Selina closes her eyes. Bruce is a big boy and more than able to take care of himself but she is scared that punches will not be pulled if he were to run afoul of the former Robin and she doesn't want to risk losing him. The safe is eventually opened and a large folder of papers pulled from it, the entire thing then brought with her when she returns to stand before him. "He is hurting people. People I care about," Bruce says plainly. "Even if it is to get under my skin, get my attention, I can't allow that to distract me any more from the Mission, from what I dedicated myself to. This needs to end, one way or another. And the requires I confront him about it." Apparently Bruce has already made up his mind about this. As he approaches, he glances down at the folder and then slowly back up to her. He arches a brow high in the air, but slowly reaches out and takes it. He doesn't ask what it is, simply starts flipping through. The paperwork is all for her foundation and several of the charities she works with, nothing illegal. He should be pleased to see that, at least. The fact that he is looking through it causes Selina's eyes to roll slightly, this kind of making her feel like he doesn't trust her. "Fine. But just be careful," she asks while looking up and away, fighting the urge to snatch the folder back. After a few glances through, Bruce hands the folder back to Selina and offers up that dashing, famous Wayne smile. "I'm always careful, Selina. I may have never been a boy scout, but I recognize the importance of being prepared. Besides, would just hate to worry you too much." As quick as the peevishness hit it also passes, leaving her feeling almost exhausted thanks to the quick fluctuation of emotion. There are some things she can't say to him even after all this time, the way she feels difficult to put to word but he should know. He should understand that she is concerned for him and doesn't want him to be hurt... that she cares for him in her own way and the inability to do so leaves her an emotional maelstrom every single time they are near each other for more than a few minutes. "If you need help call me. I'll come running." Bruce's smile softens, becomes more genuine. "The same," is all he offers though. Never one for the gushiest of words. He glances out the window just to see sunset finally fall to darkness. Dusk arrives and he takes a deep breathe of it. He glances towards Selina. "I have work to do. See you out there tonight?" Now that gets her to smile, Selina's pleasant demeanor back fully, the worry replaced with playfulness. "Of course." Sel leans in and kisses Bruce on his cheek before moving towards the door. "By the way," she murmurs while looking over her shoulder, "I wouldn't take his money but do not think for a moment that I'm going to let you get away with damaging my home and not make you pay for it." A chuckle trickles from her. "You get to pay for the furniture." The kiss is returned as it is offered before Bruce nods and straightens his tie. He turns on his heel and follows Selina back towards the door. "Bring a girl a bottle of vintage bubbly, and she'll want a new leather loveseat. Typical," he drolls playfully, followed by a quick wink. "Call up Alfred with the bill, he'll make sure you get reimbursed for any damages I /may/ have caused." Category:Logs Category:RPLogs